Lunar Connections
by PV10
Summary: All of the Sailor Scouts were killed as well as Usagi's family in Chaos's attack on the city. Usagi moves to Domino City and meets an unlikely group of friends. Starts after sailor stars and before yu-gi-oh season zero.
1. Chapter 1

**Lunar Connections **

**Author's Disclaimer**: Sailor Moon and Yu-Gi-Oh! Belong to their respective owners and not me. Sadly :'( …..

Chapter one – Ending and New Beginnings

Usagi tried to control her tears as she looked towards the moon. Earlier that day the sailor Starlight's and their princess had gone back to their world saying that they would say in touch, but Usagi knew what that really meant. They were sorry for her but there was nothing that they could do for her. They were also needed back on their home world to rebuild and bring it back to its former glory. Usagi just smiled, waved and wished them a safe trip.

The tears came the minute they were out of sight and she started her long journey home to an empty house with nothing but haunting memories hiding in every hallway. Her family had been one of the many casualties from chaos's attack on the city and Earth. Her parents and brother weren't the only losses Usagi now had to face. The sailor soldiers were also lost in the battle. There was still a chance that they could one day be reborn to live a normal life and she wished them all the luck and hoped beyond hope that one day she would see them all again.

The pain and trauma Usagi had after the battle was great but the one ray of light was that Mamoru made it through the battle and was safe. Though, soon that light too faded into darkness. Mamoru saw the death of the sailor soldiers as a way to have a clean start away from the past. He broke it off with Usagi and left to finish his schooling in America as he had planned before the attack and leaving Usagi with only Luna and Artemis from her old life.

Usagi walked into her house as she came to a decision about her future. "Luna I'm home." She called down the hallway. "Luna I've come to a decision. I can't stay in this house or this city any longer. We are moving!"

"Where are we going to go?" Luna asked with wide eyes.

Turning to look over at Luna she answered "Domino City."


	2. First Meetings

**Lunar Connections **

**Author's Disclaimer**: Sailor Moon and Yu-Gi-Oh! Belong to their respective owners and not me. Sadly :'( …..

Chapter one – First Meetings

Usagi looked up at the tall school building. The large sign read Domino High School. 'Deep breathes Usagi everything is going to be fine you're not fourteen anymore and you haven't had a klutz attack in a year. I just need to be calm.' Usagi thought before she took a breath and made her way towards the school.

"Watch out!" came a yell from her right before she was knocked to the ground.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" a quick reply came from a short boy with spiky hair. He held out a hand for her to help her up. "It's alright." She said as she dusted off her skirt and straighten her shirt.

"Hey I haven't seen you around the school before you must be new. Well I'm Mutou, Yuugi."

"Yes, I'm just starting today. Do you know which way is the office? I'm Tsukino, Usagi." She answered with a smile before aloud bell sounded.

"Oh no!" Yuugi cried as he started running towards the main building before stopping abruptly "the office is just over that way." He yelled before taking off once again.

"Thank you!" she called after him and then turned to follow his directions.

Usagi walk to the front of the class as the teacher wrote her name on the board. "I'd like to introduce to you a new classmate. From now on Tsukino, Usagi will be attending our class. Usagi is transferring all the way from Tokyo, so please make her feel welcome."

"Hello everyone, I'm Usagi and I can't wait to get to know you all." Usagi said trying to channel her old cheerful self.

"Now why don't you go find any open seat and we will see how far behind you are." The teacher told her as Usagi looked around at a couple of open seats before deciding on a seat next to a person she already knew.

"Hi again." She said as she sat down and Yuugi smiled back.

A loud bell sounded throughout the classroom and hallways. "Recess! Time for basketball!" one of the boys yelled "hey let's let the girls play too." A group of student passed by Usagi and started to leave the room when the boy holding the football stopped.

"Hey new girl want to play too? I'm sure you would be great and with me on your team we would be awesome." He said with a wink.

"Thanks for the offer but when it comes to sports I'm kind of hopeless. Best just to avoid the embarrassment entirely." Usagi responded with a blush. "You sure it will be fun and you can't be that bad."

"I'm sure." She said leaving no room for argument. The boy then turned to Yuugi "Hey Yuugi! Don't you wanna play some basketball instead of sitting here all alone?"

"I'm fine." Yuugi answered as his pirate games head popped off.

"Plus I'm here with him." Usagi said feeling a need to defend the only person she really knew.

"Whatever" the boy said before leaving.

After he left Yuugi turned to her as said "Thanks, but you don't have to stay if you don't want to." As he pulled out a small rectangular golden box with weird writing on the side of the box. Usagi was about to ask what it was for when out of the corner of her eyes she saw an arm appear. It grabbed the golden box right out of Yuugi's hand.

"AH!" Yuugi gasped as Usagi looked up at the two boys standing there. The first boy was holding Yuugi's box was tall with short brown hair styled with gel into a slight point. The other boy stood a little off to the side with a board look on his face, he was just a few inches shorter than his friend and had short blond hair framing his face.

"This must be your treasure I've heard about." Yuugi got up and ran at the boy with brown hair.

"Honda-kun give that back!"

"No way!" he said with a laugh.

"Give it back!" Yuugi demanded and tried to jump for the box but it was thrown over to the other boy leaning on the wall who caught it with one hand.

"Please, that is very valuable to me." Yuugi pleaded with them.

"Alright that enough!" Usagi said as she tried to take out her sailor moon voice "give it back now!"

"Oh it's just a little bit of fun new girl" the brown haired boy responded.

"My name is Usagi not new girl now give that box back to Yuugi." She replied irritated. The boy just wrapped his arm around her neck "and I'm Honda Hirota and that Jonouchi Katsuya." As he pointed over towards the blond who was busy bulling Yuugi.

"I'll teach you to act like a man. All you have to do is get the box from me yourself no girls involved!" he said as he glanced towards Usagi.

"But… I hate fighting and violence!" Yuugi yelled as he tried to get his point across "Give me the box"

"Not a chance!" Honda laughed as Jonouchi peeked inside the box. "What so important in here anyways?" Usagi could see Yuugi was really starting to get nervous now. "You can look, but don't lose it!"

"Wow, that's dumb." Jonouchi said as he tossed it towards Honda but before he could grab it a young brown haired girl snatched it out of the air before turning to glare at the boys.

"If it is so dumb, then you have no use for it! Now, give it back!"

"Anzu!" "Mazaki!" came two different cries right after.

Usagi feeling useless at the moment just stayed off to the side.

"Picking on weak people is the lowest of the low! You guys are the dumb ones."

"Woman we'll remember this." They yelled as they left the room. The girl turned to look at Yuugi and Usagi. "Here you go Yuugi safe and sound. I'm Makaki, Anzu by the way." She said as she turned towards Usagi who couldn't help but be impressed that with just a few words she had the boys running. It kind of reminded her of Makoto. 'No Usagi now is now the time to get depressed.'

"I'm Tsukino, Usagi. Thank you for the save." she responded with a smile. "You really scared those boys away."

"When I see a nice guy being taken advantage of if just fires me up. What's in the box anyway Yuugi?" Usagi peered at the strange yet familiar looking letters. Yuugi looked at both girls with a mysterious smile.

"Well I guess I can let you guys see but you have to promise to keep it just between us okay." Anzu and Usagi looked at each other before agreeing and looking into the box.

"A puzzle?!" stated Usagi. "It's so pretty! It looks like gold."

"Yes it's a puzzle! I've never completed it so I don't even know what it will look like in the end. I has a hint 'a thing that can be seen, but you haven't seen it'"

"Wow this is so cool where did you get it?" Usagi asked.

"I live in a game shop. There is all sorts of cool unusual games for sale there. The puzzle was there for a long time before I found it. Now I think of it as my grandpa memento."

Anzu gasped in shock before staring at the puzzle in understanding.

"Want to know something cool! The puzzle was actually found in an Egyptian tomb."

"So that what the writing is on the outside of the box." Anzu saying what Usagi concluded as well.

"Yup, and it's said that the person who completes the puzzle will have one wish granted. I know it will happen!"

"Wow that is so cool!" Anzu said.

"Hey, how long have you been working on the puzzle anyways?" Usagi asked as she played with a few of the pieces.

"Well… you see the puzzle is very difficult … I've been working on it for eight years and still nowhere close to finishing it." Yuugi said with a sigh. "Eight year! You have to be kidding me!" Usagi freak out. 'There is no way I could do something like that for eight year!' she thought as Anzu gave her a subtle nudge.

"Keep at it Yuugi! You'll get your wish." Anzu encouraged and Usagi nodded. "So what is your wish anyways?"

Yuugi shook his head "It's a secret!" he said with his figure over his mouth.

The school day was finally drawing to a close 'Thank God! This day has been so long.' Usagi thought as she walked down the hallway towards the exit. "Hey Usagi headed home" came a familiar voice.

"Oh hey Yuugi. Yup, I'm headed home."

"So how was your first day?'

"Okay I guess. You said you lived in a game shop it wouldn't happen to be Kame Games is it?"

"Yeah it is. How'd you know?" Yuugi asked as he tried to remember every telling the new girl the name of his grandpa's shop.

"I know it because I walked by it this morning on the way to the school. I only live three houses down." Usagi said with a smile. "I guess that makes us neighbors."

Yuugi was about to reply when I loud voice interrupted what he was going to say "You're Yuugi right." Both Usagi and Yuugi turned to look at a very tall upper class member he has dark hair falling around his eyes next to very thick looking eyebrows. The smirk on his face made Usagi feel dread, for she had seen smirks like that before and nothing good every followed.

"I'm Ushio from the moral committee and I have heard you are being picked on in your class." He stated as his eye boarded into Yuugi. "But you have nothing to worry about I am investigating it."

"No, no, no nothing like that is happening!" Yuugi said as he shook his head quickly.

"Relax its handled from now on consider me your paid bodyguard." The large boy said as he walked away.

"But I really don't want or need it." Yuugi tried again but wasn't heard. Yuugi and Usagi sat in silence for a minute.

"Be careful of him Yuugi there is definite something off about him." Usagi said before she made her way home.

"Luna, Artemis, I'm home!" Usagi called as she walked into her new home.

"How was your day? You did pay attention in class right!" Luna chastised already.

"Of course! I'm going to channel my inner Ami from now on. Plus the class is behind where my old class was so it's just replete stuff at the moment." She responded as she started getting dinner ready for herself and them.

"How are you doing?" Artemis tentatively asked and watch as she slowed to a stop. "I'm fine. I just have to keep moving and doing things. Here you go dinner is served." She said as she handed out the food before once again stopping as she felt a huge spike of power.

"Do you sense that!" she said as she moved towards the window to look out.

"What?" they asked together.

The power Usagi was sense was dark in nature but for some reason it felt familiar to her, which increased her curiosity. She reached up towards her crystal and felt it pulsing something was going to happen in future.

"Coming here is either going to be a blessing or a curse." She said before heading off to bed.

A/N

I'm so sorry it took so long but I had to send my computer away for a long time and they had to wipe and reinstall all the program and I lost the chapter I was writing because of it. Then a bunch a shit happened and I lost my drive but hopeful now I will be back to my schedule. I want to have a new chapter up every two or three week on Wednesdays. So see ya all next time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lunar Connections **

**Author's Disclaimer**: Sailor Moon and Yu-Gi-Oh! Belong to their respective owners and not me. Sadly :'( …..

Chapter Three – Idol Hunt

Usagi was up early in the morning quietly removing things from box and trying to deciding on the right place to put them. She turn at the sound of soft pad of paw steps as Artemis turned the corner.

"What are you doing up so early?" he asked perplexed at the change of routine.

"I couldn't sleep." Usagi answered as she moved towards her favorite comfy chair. "I can't stop thinking about them. I don't think it is ever going to get any better."

Artemis jumped up onto the arm rest of the chair. "We all miss them and are finding it hard to get through the day but you have to remember you have us. The best thing that we can do is just trying to continue to live for them." Usagi picked him up and gave him a hug "I could never forget that. I should go get ready for school… I'll see you tonight."

Usagi made her way past the school gates when she saw Jonouchi and Yuugi huddled together looking at something in Yuugi's hands. Slowly sneaking up behind them she jumped up onto their shoulders "What are we looking at?" "Usagi!" Yuugi yelled as he desperately tried to hide what they were looking at.

"You don't sneak up on people like that I could have hit you new girl!" Jonouchi said with his hand in a tight fist. "Whatever you say, so what are you two looking at?" she asked against as she tries to look behind their backs to see what they are looking at.

"Nothing you need to worry about. This is man stuff!" Jonouchi said as he puffs out his chest. "Right" Usagi says as she rolls her eyes.

"Hey look a ZTVvan!" Yuugi shouted pointing towards the curb near the front entrance way of the school.

"What do you think it's doing here?" Usagi wondered out loud.

"Well it's obvious, they are here because a big time idol is here." Jonouchi states as excitement grows in his voice. "Maybe they are going to join the school!" Yuugi says as he join Jonouchi dream land.

"I don't know guys that seems kind of unlikely, don't you think? I think it just might be a documentary or maybe a new story that they are filming." She hypothesized.

"I'll go see!" Yuugi said as he ran over towards the van and pressed his face up against the back tinted windows as he tries to look through.

"Yuugi what are you doing you look silly what if someone is in there!" Usagi says as she came up behind him to pull him away from the van. "I couldn't see anything." He told Jonouchi as he caught up with them.

"Let's go class is about to start." Usagi told them as she tried to get them going. Ever since her friends had sacrificed themselves she was ability to tap into their planetary powers every once in a while and she could feel Rei's powers trying to warn her about something. Quickly shacking off the feeling she herded the boys towards the school hoping that nothing would go wrong.

Usagi let out a sigh as they made it to their classroom yet she still had a lingering of a feeling of dread. She tries to shake it off as she moved towards Anzu.

"Good Moring! The boys think there is an idol in the school."

"What An idol! I think we would have seen something if there was someone here."

"Hey all the evidence you need is parked right outside there is a TV van!" Jonouchi explained with excitement. "And an idol would not go around broadcasting who they were she is probably in disguise. Right Yuugi!"

"Why is think so important to you?" Usagi asked. "Simple, I could make a bundle of money off a picture." Jonouchi laughed.

Usagi rolled her eyes as from there Anzu and Jonouchi started bickering back and forth about who was actually right. "Just you wait we will find that idol! Come on Yuugi!" Jonouchi said as he left to go search the school with Yuugi hot on his heels.

"Hey wait for me!" Usagi yelled following behind. "So, how are you going to find your evidence? You need a picture of her right, but if she don't want to be found that makes things difficult."

"Well that obvious, we will first need to scout out all the major area where she might be hiding" Jonouchi said pompously. Jonouchi continued on with his long drawn out plan on finding the idol and uncovering her to the world, but something else had caught Usagi attention. Over in the corner was a blond boy with a band wrapped around his head trying not to be noticed. Usagi could tell he was watching them and listening to them closely, but as she made eye contact the boy looked away. 'Hmm, wonder what he's up too?' Usagi thought.

"But Jonouchi, what if the van is here for something else?" Yuugi asked tentatively.

"Not you too Yuugi! Fine, I'll find her by myself!" and off Jonouchi stormed.

"I guess I said something wrong." Yuugi signed with a frown.

"Hey Yuugi. We can keep looking and if we find anything we can go find Jonouchi and tell him okay." Usagi said as she tried to cheer her friend up as they start walking off in the same direction.

"Yuugi" suddenly came a voice and they both turned. The boy from earlier was standing behind them with his attention solely on Yuugi.

"Umm, who are you?" Yuugi asked.

"I'm Fujita. I heard you were looking for the idol in the school. I know everything about it."

"Wow! There really is an idol!" Yuugi exclaimed. "I don't know Yuugi. How sure are you?" Usagi asked the boy, who barely turned to acknowledge her presence "Very."

"I can even introduce you to her, how about that. Aren't I awesome!" he said as he pumped her fist to his chest. "The best I can't wait!"

"Great the idols behind the school come in 30 minutes, okay. And be sure to come alone!" as he said the last part he turned to look at Usagi once again before walking off.

"Oh, Usagi do you mind?" Yuugi asked her. "I'm fine Yuugi. I really don't need to see some idol anyways, but are you sure you should go alone. I think you should tell Jonouchi so he can get a picture." Usagi whispered as she watch the boy turn the corner down the hallway.

"It will be fine Usa, thanks!" he said as he ran off.

"Well he said for Yuugi to go alone but not me." Usagi said softly as she walked off in the direction Jonouchi had gone in.

It took Usagi fifteen minutes to finally find Jonouchi and then another ten to actually convince him that there was a boy who said that he would introduce Yuugi to the idol behind the school. They made it just in time to see the boy from earlier trying to pound Yuugi into the ground.

"Hey what the Hell do you think you are doing?" Jonouchi screamed as he ran to Yuugi's defense with Usagi following close behind. The boy stumbled backwards as they reach Yuugi who had fallen to the ground. Jonouchi quickly check him over before grabbing the front of the boy's shirt "What do you think you are doing! I'm going to kill you!" Jonouchi said as he drew back his fist.

"No... no... wait I didn't want to. I had no choice… the director." The boy stammered.

"What are you talking about?" Usagi demanded.

"Cut!" came a voice to their rights. "We don't need any of this useless footage."

"Where you behind this!" Jonouchi said while moving himself in front of Usagi and Yuugi to create a barrio from the opposing man.

"Yuugi are you okay? Come on you need to stay awake." Usagi pleaded feeling tears sting the corners of her eyes.

Yuugi look up and around until her found Jonouchi's back "I'm sorry Jonouchi …I wanted to see the idol." Jonouchi started to shack in anger as he clenched his fist and turned to glare at the director.

"What's with the face your friend is the lucky one he got picked for a documentary on bulling. The audiences are going to love him. Their hearts will break for this poor sad little bullied kid and you know what that mean ratings!" the man laughed.

"I'm going to kill you." Jonouchi said quietly as he walked forward. "Jonouchi wait!" Usagi mover forward to stop him, but Jonouchi easily pushed her behind him and grabbed the man's shirt. "You want to play little boy okay but know someone's always watching." As he nodded towards the camera guy and while Jonouchi was distracted the man kneed Jonouchi right in the stomach bring him to the ground.

"What's you problem leave them alone!" Usagi yelled before she too was pushed to the ground beside Jonouchi.

"Jonouchi, Usagi!" Yuugi screamed as Usagi pushed herself up and catch her breathe.

A light radiates around the area which brings Usagi back to her knees. She was taking in the familiar presents and it dazed her in the process. A cloudy feeling encompassed her and it reminded her of the flashback memories of the mom kingdom. Yet, as she looked around what she saw looked nothing like the moon kingdom. There was only and as far as the eye could see and sand storms in the far off distance. Slowly getting up Usagi turned around to take in her surroundings before making out a large village what had a massive castle off to the side.

"Usagi" came a whisper snapping her from the daze.

"Jonouchi are you okay?" she asked quickly as she kneeled down next to him and check him over.

"Where's Yuugi?" looking around she saw no signs of Yuugi in the area. "I don't know but you needed to see the nurse." She responded as she helped him to his feet.

_(Next Morning)_

Usagi walked through the gates of the school with a yawn. 'That was one hectic day. I wonder what happened to Yuugi.' Usagi thought back to yesterday as she tried to keep Jonouchi from running off after Yuugi in his hurt condition, meanwhile also praying that nothing happened to Yuugi. Yuugi got a proper scolding later when she showed up for running off and not telling anybody.

"Usagi." Anzu called from behind her.

"Good morning Anzu, have you seen the boys yet? I wanted to make sure they are okay after yesterday."

"They are right over there." She pointed towards the far sidewalk. "Hey, what are they looking at?" Usagi shrugged and they crept up behind them and eavesdropping their conversation. "I've got the goods here Yuugi." Jonouchi laughed as he handed over a video while Yuugi jumped in the air. "Yes, I'm watching this tonight!" Yuugi cheered as he threw the video in the air.

"Thanks boys, this looks interesting." Anzu said as she caught the tape and then proceeded to walk off leaving Jonouchi and Yuugi to chase after her trying to get the move back.

Usagi stood there laughing 'I'm starting to think my life is still going to be every interesting.' Before she took off running after them.

Word Count: 1, 892

A/N

Ahhhhhhh It's been so long! This last year of my life has SUCKED! But, my stress is now down to a manageable level (YAY) it took me like 3 weeks to write this chapter grrr! I couldn't really remember where I was going for the story, but I have finally found my outline. Hopefully I can start getting more out now


End file.
